The Four Tasks
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: FINISHED!!! Belmont is coming to Japan for the Soccer World Cup, and everybody is very exited (specially Erika). But a new gang wants Metabee's rare medal in order to conquer the World and has kidnapped Erika.
1. The Letter and the Visit

CHAPTER 1: THE LETTER AND THE VISIT  
  
-Ikki!!!!  
  
-Wha., I wasn't, I swear I didn't do it...-  
  
-Yeah, it wasn´t him, he didn't eat it, he knows nothing about it- Metabee said, laughing.  
  
-You don't understand, I'm not accusing you- said Erika, smiling.  
  
-You're not???- Ikki asked, very impressed.  
  
-No- said Erika, rather happy than angry (which wasn't usual in her)- I've just got a letter from Iceland and...-  
  
-Let me guess- Ikki interrumped her - Belmont is comming to the Soccer World Cup here in Japan- he smiled sarcasticly.  
  
-Exactly- said Erika with a big smile on her face, while Ikki's jaw dropped and Metabee just sweatdropped very impressed.  
  
-Wow, Ikki, you're a mind-reader - Metabee said.  
  
-His dad is Iceland team's doctor, so he will come with him- Erika explained cheerfully.  
  
==Four years, four long years have passed since Ikki, Erika and the others had met Belmont and team Iceland in the last Medabot tournament. For four years, they had been sending letters to Iceland and getting them back==  
  
-And where is he staying? I mean, his dad is staying (obviously) with the rest of the team, but Belmont... - Ikki didn't finish because Erika was really impatient to answer him.  
  
-Oh, that, don't worry, he's staying at Koji's house.-  
  
-Whaaaaaat???- asked Ikki and Metabee at the same time.  
  
-Well, he was going to rent a small appartment, but Koji was nice (which is not very usual) and agreed to recieve him, didn't he, miss Erika?- Brass said, who was very quiet until now.  
  
-That's right, Brass- said Erika closing an eye.  
  
Just then, Koji and Karin appeared behind the window of Karin's pink limo.  
  
-Hi there, all of you - said Karin with a big smile (like usual). Have you heard the big news?-.  
  
-Yeah, that's amazing- said Koji- at last, we will be able to see someone we wanted to see for a long time, and we will be able to watch every Iceland match, too, thanks to Belmont's dad.-  
  
Deep in her mind, Erika thought how wonderful will it be to really see Belmont. She was in love with him since the very day she met him. But just then, a shudder traveled through her body. What would happen if Belmont didn't feel the same about her? She said goodbye to her friends and went home thinking about it. She changed clothes and went to bed thinking about it. After some time, she said to herself: 'Well, I guess tomorrow I'll find out...' and fell asleep swiftly.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________________________  
  
I really hope you liked this chapter so far  
  
Abby L. 


	2. Phone, Family and Friends

CHAPTER 2: PHONE, FAMILY AND FRIENDS  
  
-Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnggggggg!!!!-  
  
Erika was woken by the sound of the telephone. It was Saturday, 10 am, and she remembered she didn't have to go to school. 'Damn it' Erika thought, 'it must be my sister's boyfriend, or my brother calling my sister to tell her he forgot something' She was preparing herself to go to sleep again when her sister appeared at her door and said:  
  
-Erika, it's for you-  
  
-Really? Do you know who is it?- asked Erika.  
  
-Nope, it's a boy's voice - answered her sister, lifting Erika's clothes from the floor and taking them away.  
  
-Okay, thanks, Stephie- she said. 'Who's calling me at this time in the morning? This is odd' she was thinking.  
  
-Hello, Erika speaking, who's it?-  
  
-Hi , I'm very happy to listen to your voice again-  
  
Erika's face went red.  
  
-It's nice to hear your voice too, Belmont- she smiled.  
  
-I've just arrived to Koji's house, and he let me use his phone. I wanted to call you since I arrived to the airport but we were in a hurry, and we have been a little bussy unpacking my stuff.-  
  
-Oh, do you need any help- said Erika, wishing to seek an excuse to see Belmont as soon as possible.  
  
-Don't worry, we've finished, thanks- Belmont said- by the way, what plans do you have for today?-  
  
-I was going to go shopping with my sister, but, em...- Erika's sister started making her 'no' signs (as telling Erika it was not a problem)- she's just told me she doesn't want to go anymore. Why do you ask? -  
  
-Because I wanted you to come with us. I want all of you to meet my dad. He wants to meet you.-  
  
-Why?-  
  
-Well, I've told him loads about you.- -Oh, well...okay -  
  
-So, we'll pick you in two hours, is that okay?- Belmont said.  
  
-You are picking me up? I mean, you don't know where I live, do you?- asked Erika, surprised.  
  
-Well, not exactly, but Ikki will tell me. He has been here helping me unpack my stuff and he's comming, too.-  
  
-Okay, see you in two hours then.- Erika said.  
  
-See you, can't wait!!!- said Belmont before they hang the phone.  
  
Erika ran and took a shower, dressed herself (Abby: by the way, she didn't wear those pink overalls anymore), she was wearing blue jeans, a white blouse and white sandals as well. She didn't want to carry a purse, so she put her cell phone and some money in her jean's pocket.  
  
When she finished getting herself ready, she discovered a pair of pink eyes watching her. It was Brass.  
  
-I'm glad you're happy, miss Erika- the medabot said.  
  
-Thank you, Brass- Erika said- Are you going to stay with Stephie? -  
  
-Yes, I have to recharge myself- Brass answered, a bit sad. Erika put her medawatch on her wrist. She smiled at Brass.  
  
-Don't worry- Erika said- I'll see you later.-  
  
-Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppp!!!!-  
  
-That must be them- Erika said, starting to get a little nervous. She ran to the door and yelled to her sister- Stephie, I'm leaving, see you at night!!!-  
  
-Okay, behave and take care of yourself!!!- Stephie answered back from her study room.  
  
-I will- said Erika.  
  
Erika ran outside and saw Karin's pink limo. She sweatdropped, took a deep breath, and started walking toward it. She was still 12 feet from it when one of the many (many) doors opened, and a handsome young man got out. They smiled at each other, both faces red, smiling rather nervously. When she arrived where he was, she gave him her her hand and he took it, but then he rounded Erika with his arms and gave her a huge hug.  
  
-I missed you so much- he whispered.-  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, do you like it? Please read and review... I know there's no action now, but just wait, next chapter will be full of it...  
  
Abby L. 


	3. The Kiss

CHAPTER 3 : THE KISS  
  
-I missed you- Belmont whispered.  
  
-Me too- Erika replied- it's good to see you again.- They smiled.  
  
-Come on in- he said.  
  
They sat in the limo. In there, Erika saw everyone else: Karin, Koji, Rintaro, Ikki and Metabee. They said hello to Erika.  
  
-Let's go- Karin told the driver.  
  
While the car was moving away, a pair of brown eyes behind glasses watched it move away from the second floor window of Erika's house.  
  
-Good luck, little sister- Stephie said - this will be an unbelievable day for you. Literally unbelievable...-  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
-So, where are we going? - Erika asked.  
  
-To the stadium, of course- Koji replied - we'll meet Belmont's dad there. Of course, I've met him since they arrived at the airport...-  
  
A very strange thing happened while they were on their way to the stadium. While Erika was talking with Belmont, Ikki and Koji started to act oddly, like when they want to impress Karin; the strange thing is, they wanted this time to impress Erika. The difference between Karin and Erika was that the second one noticed it. She was very surprised, yet proud, because this was the first time the boys noticed her, even a little more than Karin. Then her eyes (and her mind) returned to Belmont's face, and continued talking. Meanwhile, Ikki and Koji where thinking that Erika did look pretty, and they wondered why they didn't notice it before.  
  
But this didn't last too long.  
  
-Dude, we've arrived- Rintaro said.  
  
They entered the stadium and where introduced to Belmont's dad. 'He is like an older version of Belmont' Erika thought.  
  
-So you're Erika, aren't you? - the man said, taking her out of her mind- Belmont have told me lots about you. Nice to meet you-  
  
-Nice to meet you too, sir- she replied, timidly.  
  
They talked to Belmont's dad for a while, about things like the Soccer World Cup, his job, and, of course, his son's medabot. Belmont blushed when his dad started with his 'I'm-very-proud-of-my-son' thing (like all dads). Unfortunately, they were interrumpted by his cell phone. He spoke some words in his own language and said to his son:  
  
-I'm very sorry, but I have to go. A player has a very bad diarrhoea. Behave and take care of yourself, okay?-  
  
-I will- Belmont answered his dad.  
  
The man said goodbye and left.  
  
-What are we going to do now?- Ikki asked.  
  
-I've got a wonderful idea - Karin said, smiling and joining her hands- let's go to Henry's store and buy an ice cream! - (sweatdrop)  
  
-Yeah, let's go - Erika said licking her lips. This made Belmont laugh.  
  
-That's you the way I remember you- he said smiling. Erika blushed a little but smiled back.  
  
They all got into the limo again and went to Henry's store, the same store where Ikki bought Metabee more than five years ago.  
  
They found Henry with his girlfriend Sara and, (guess who) Dr. Aki.  
  
-Hi, Henry, what's up? - Ikki said.  
  
-Dr. Aki, are you sure it's okay for your sugar and cholesterol levels to eat so much chocolate pudding?- Koji asked.- I mean, you're not, em, so young anymore.-  
  
Dr. Aki smiled at him.  
  
-Oh, don't worry, Koji, I go to the doctor frecuently- that was his answer. Henry sweatdropped and sighed.  
  
They all bought an ice cream cone. Belmont payed his and Erika's.  
  
-...but you're supposed to be our guest- she complained.  
  
-Nope, I'm Koji's guest, but you are my guest, don't forget I invited you- he said - by the way, I'd like to talk to you -  
  
-Okay - Erika replied.  
  
-Outside?- Belmont asked. Erika nodded.  
  
They got out the store. The others didn't notice. They were very busy complaining about the matches of the World Cup, and Karin was paying a lot of atention to Rintaro's creamy face, and the Screws arrived making a lot of noise.  
  
-Well, what did you want to talk about?- Erika asked timidly.  
  
-Well...I...I've missed you so much, you know...and I...em...I was wondering if...if you wanted...- he couldn't continue.  
  
He cleared his throat and lifted his shoulders. He was very nervous. So was Erika. As Belmont could not find the right words to explain himself, he found another way. He gently hug Erika for a little while, then took her chin with his right hand, looked at her eyes, then her mouth. He made his face to get closer to hers, and left a sweet kiss on her mouth. Erika was very surprised. As she didn't know how to answer, she did the same as Belmont.  
  
Inside the store, many jaws dropped.  
  
-Yoooo, Ikki, pinch me, I'm dreaming- Metabee said.  
  
Belmont smiled when they got separated, and gave her a neck chain with a little sea shell he had in his pocket.  
  
-A young woman gave it to me this morning at the airport, you know, when I arrived . She looked just like you, but seemed to be at leas 6 years older than you. And she wore glasses. Do you have a sister?-  
  
-Yes, but it couldn't be her. She was at home- Erika replied.  
  
-Doesn't matter- he said.  
  
Belmont took Erika's hand, and they where about to start walking away, when a young man (about 20 years old) arrived and stood in front of them.  
  
-Erika!!! What are you doing here???- the guy asked.  
  
Who's that guy? What will the others say about that kiss thing? Will we see any action?  
  
Find out in the next chapter...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________  
  
Did you like it? By the way, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my brother (only he knows why). And the sugar level stuff, sorry but I like all that stuff (bwahahahaha). You'll find out how much I like it on the next chapters...  
  
Abby L. 


	4. Kidnap!

CHAPTER 4: KIDNAP!!!  
  
-Erika!!! What are you doing here???- the guy asked.  
  
His hair was a bit long, almost about his shoulders, and a little messy. He wore a red band around his head. His clothes were almost suitable for a rock concert. He seemed very upset, but then smiled.  
  
-What are you doing here?- he repited- I thought you were goingo to go shopping with Stephie today, and now I find you, em...- he closed an eye. Erika went red.  
  
Belmont was a bit surprised, but Erika smiled at him (as saying: 'don't worry') and then answered the guy:  
  
-She had lots to study today, so she let me come-  
  
-I see, well, take care, okay?- the guy just said- see you later, girl- then he turned to Belmont - And you, young man, take good care of her, if you know what's good for you- and he left.  
  
-Who was that?- Belmont asked, still surprised.  
  
-Don't worry, he's my brother, Steve- she answered- he likes a lot to hang around with his friends. He's a bit, em, strange-.  
  
-Don't tell me- Belmont said starting to laugh.  
  
-Yeah, something odd about him (despite his hair and clothes) it's that he's Stephie's twin. And she's quite the contrary. She locks herself in her room and spends hours with those big books. Oh, she's no geek - she added, looking at Belmont's face- she has a boyfriend and all-.  
  
-And your parents?-  
  
-They are in Korea because of dad's job. But they let us stay here, as Steve and Stephie are old enough. They're 20 years old-.  
  
Now that Erika's 'bodyguard' was away, Belmont could take again her hand and walk away with her.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, in the store...  
  
-Who does that Belmont guy think he is?- Ikki said, a bit angry, but a lot jelous...  
  
-I don't care, as he's not better than me- Koji said- and I think Karin is prettier and sweeter than Erika- but he was following Belmont and Erika with his eyes...his very angry eyes...  
  
-Dude, what's wrong with you guys?- Rintaro asked.  
  
-Nothing!!!- answered (almost shouted) Ikki and Koji at the same time.  
  
-I think you're jelous- Henry said- you're not yourselves, you know-.  
  
-Well- said Ikki, a little more calmed (or less angry)- she has always been my best friend, and yes, I feel very jelous to see that a stranger comes here and kisses her and everything...-.  
  
-Belmont is not a stranger, you know him since the last Medabot Tournament;- Karin said- and I think he's both nice and handsome-.  
  
This made Koji even angrier. Henry ignored him.  
  
-Ikki, Erika is your best friend, you've just said that- Henry said- you should be happy-.  
  
-You're right, Henry- Ikki answered, not very convinced.  
  
-Of course, I'm always right, I'm too good to be true...- he replied, closing an eye to Sara. She answered hugging him.  
  
-Wow, Henry, you are reaaaaaaally modest- Metabee said sarcasticly (very sarcasticly)- but if you're so good, why can't ypu just kick dr. Aki out before he eats all of your chocolate pudding?-  
  
-Oh, noooooo...- (guess who shouted)...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Back with Belmont and Erika...  
  
For about half an hour, they talked of many things, like each other's familys, friends, school... Then...  
  
-Oh, my, look at the time!!- Erika said suddenly- we must go back with the others...-  
  
-I think not- a deep voice said. Erika and Belmont saw then a dark figure that came out from the shadow of an alley. He looked like...  
  
-...the Phantom Renegate- whispered Erika.  
  
But there was something weird about him. He was not dressed in black nor blue, but in green!!! Then, a lot more green-dressed Phantom Renegates appeared with their Medabots.  
  
Name: Belzelga  
  
Medafighter: Phantom robbo gang  
  
Special attack: Punch  
  
-Who are you?- Belmont asked.  
  
-We're members of the Phantom robbo gang-.  
  
-Never heard of it- Erika said.  
  
-Of course you haven't, silly girl. We are a very secret society of meda- villans-.  
  
-Yeah, whatever...- Erika said.  
  
-And what do you want from us?- Belmont asked. He would've bet anything he owned that it was no good. And he was right...  
  
-Oh, well, we suppose you've heard about the old rubberobbo gang. We heard they stole rare medals. Medals with the power to conquer the world...-  
  
-And the power to destroy it- Erika said.  
  
-Shut up! We'll do with them whatever we want. The problem is, we don't have any. So...-  
  
-Neither do we- Belmont interrupted.  
  
-We know, your medals are useless. But we know a friend of yours has one: Ikki Tenryo. So we'll kidnap you two and make him give us his rare medal. Bwahahahahahaha!!!-  
  
-Yeah, right, and we will let them- Erika said in a low voice, lifting her arm (where he had the medawatch).  
  
-No, Erika, remember: you can't transport Brass because her medal stayed in her body, at your house- Belmot said- I've got a better idea. Go to Ikki and the others for help. I'll stay and try to stop them-.  
  
-...but, I...- Erika doubted.  
  
-Go! Now! Before it's too late!- Belmont said, transporting his medabot, Orkamar.  
  
Erika did what she was told to, so she ran through two of them. As they tried to stop her, Belmont made Orkamar to attack them. He knew he couldn't win this fight alone, but Erika would bring the others to help him. 'At least she will be safe' he thought. But he was very mistaken. A loud scream (a girl's scream) has heard. It was silenced about three seconds after it began.  
  
-Oh, no!!!- Belmont thought.  
  
Just then, the others came along. Ikki and Metabee, Koji and Sumillindon, Rintaro and Kantharot, Karin and Neutranurse. They were just in time, because Orkamar (Belmont's medabot) had just stopped functioning.  
  
-We noticed you two were missing, and then we heard a scream. Where's Erika?- Karin asked. Belmont didn't answer, but she guessed.  
  
When they lost, the Phantom robbos (like the old rubberobbos) did the best thing they can do... they ran away. Their leader looked back and said:  
  
-We have your friend and we want Ikki's rare medal. If you want to see her again, alive, you must go to the burned building tonight with it-.  
  
-You'll never have Metabee's medal- shouted Ikki.  
  
-That's about to be seen- the leader said, as he continued running- see you tonight-.  
  
-Erika...- Belmont sadly said in a very low, worried voice.  
  
-What should we do now?- Koji asked.  
  
What should they do now? Where is Erika? Will they get Metabee's medal?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, what do you think about it? I know it's kind of weird the new gang's name, yes, weird but original, don't you think?  
  
It's getting a little more interesting.  
  
By the way, this chapter is dedicated to my younguest brother.  
  
Abby L. 


	5. One Hope

CHAPTER 5: ONE HOPE  
  
-What are we going to do now?- Koji asked.  
  
The Phantom robbos had just gone away...and they took Erika with them...  
  
-Maybe we should call the police- Karin suggested.  
  
-It's pretty dangerous to do that, they could kill her- Ikki said.  
  
-Maybe we should tell her family, or Brass...-Karin said  
  
-Wait. I've got an idea. Erika kept her medawatch, didn't she? But Brass' medal stayed in her body, and her body stayed at Erika's house. We can talk to her through Brass- Ikki said- Let's go. There must be someone home- .  
  
-Wow, Ikki, you sure can think. I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it- . Metabee said very impressed.  
  
-Yeah, I...wait...Metabee!!!- Ikki said (it took a little time for him to understand)  
  
In a few minutes, they arrived at Erika's house. Nobody was not at home, except for Brass. She got out very worried.  
  
-What happened? Where is miss Erika?- Brass asked.  
  
They explained everything to Brass, who agreed to help them. Karin connected a microphone she had in her limo to her body. Then they tried to talk to Erika, but no answer came back.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
***Meanwhile, in a secret place...***  
  
-Let go of me- Erika cried. Her hands were tied to her back, and she was eye-blinded by a black cloth. She was forced to keep walking by two pairs of hands pulling her arms while she was struggling. It was evident that two men were carrying her.  
  
-Shut up, you stupid brat- shouted the man at her left. Then she felt he hit her cheek and nearly fell, but the other man catched her.  
  
-Don't mistreat her- said the second man- remember what the Phantom robbos said, we have to keep her unharmed-. And his voice was very familiar to Erika, although she didn't remember whose was it. And there was another thing. Then, these men who were carying were not from the Phanto robbo gang?  
  
-I don't care- said the first man- I'll give her this to make this job easier-.  
  
Erika felt some kind of wet cloth was put just over her nose and mouth. At fist, she thought he wanted to suffocate her, but then she started feeling sleepy. She felt when they lifted her and carried her in arms just before she fell completely asleep.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
***Back with the others***  
  
-She does not answer! What should we do now?- Ikki kept saying, walking in circles.  
  
-Dude, I think the microphone is broken or something- Rintaro said.  
  
Everyone was very worried. They didn't now if Erika was allright. Belmont looked also worried, but remained silent, sitting on the floor, thinking and watchin them. Then he stood up and said:  
  
-I know what's wrong. Allow me- he took the microphone and conected it to Brass' back. He moved a few switches. Then he looked up- It's ready. Let's turn it on-.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
***In the secret place again***  
  
When Erika woke, she lied down on the floor.  
  
-Where am I?- she asked herself. She rubbed her head agaist the walls until the cloth on her face stopped covering her eyes. She found out she was locked in a bathroom, as she could see a toilet, a lavatory and a shower; in fact, she was sitting behind the shower's curtain. A big, old, wooden door was closed and locked. She found a sharp surface and used it to cut the rope that tied her hands. After she freed her hands, she rubbed them.  
  
-Erika!! Erika!!- she heard a low voice came out of her medawatch, but this time, she was quick enough to recognize it.  
  
-Belmont? Is that you?- Erika asked.  
  
-Yes. Are you okay? Do you know where are you?-  
  
-I'm fine, don't worry. But... I have no idea where they took me, as they covered my eyes...- then Erika heard footsteps- Got to go, someone's coming- .  
  
Then she remembered.  
  
-Wait- she said- please, tell Ikki not to give them Metabee's medal. Don't worry about me. Just tell him not to give it-  
  
-But, but, wait...- she heard Belmont still talking. Sadly, she turned off her medawatch and covered her eyes with the cloth again. She made the rope to give several turns around her hands, to make them believe her hands were still tied. Then she sat again on the floor.  
  
Someone opened the door. He spoke. He was a man, the same that catched Erika when she was hit.  
  
-Don't worry. They don't want to harm you. They'd better not. They just want your friend's medal-  
  
-He'll never give it to them- Erika answered sadly. She felt her tears begining to flow...  
  
-Don't worry- repited the guy. Erika was sure she had heard his voice before, but she couldn't tell whose was that -They won't hurt you. I won't let them-And he opened the door.  
  
-Wait! Who are you? Do I know you?- Erika asked. But she heard no answer, only the locks on the door.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
***Back with the others again***  
  
-What are we going to do now?- Karin said, sadly- I'm really worried about her.  
  
-This is all my fault. I told her to run away because I thought she would find you and be safe- Belmont said.  
  
-Well, that was a very stupid thing to do- Koji said. Belmont lowered his head, as if he was going to cry and didn't want the others to see him. Karin felt really upset.  
  
-Koji! It wasn't Belmont's fault and you know it! It was nobody's fault- she said in an angry tone that (you know better than me) is definitely not usual on her.  
  
-I think we have no other choice. We should go tonight- Ikki said- Erika has always been my best friend. I'll give them Metabee's medal. I'm sure she'd give away Brass' medal to save me-.  
  
-My medal...- Brass said- I know. Put my medal in Metabee's body. We are the same type. If Ikki is forced to give them his medal, he can give them mine instead - everyone looked at Brass- well, they look the same, don't they?- she added.  
  
-But what would happen to you?- Metabee asked, still surprised by Brass' desicion.  
  
-I guess they throw away my medal when they find out. But at least miss Erika will be safe- Brass answered.  
  
-I don't think Erika would like us to do that- Belmont said.  
  
-I don't think so, either- Ikki added.  
  
-But it's better than give them the rare medal and let them destroy the world- Brass said.  
  
-May I suggest something else- a deep, grown-up voice was heard behind them. They turned around. It was the Phantom Renegade.  
  
-Wha...- everyone asked.  
  
-I couldn't help listening about Erika being kidnapped by those freaks. I've come to help you- the Phantom Renegade said.  
  
-No ofense, dude- Rintaro said- but how can you help us? Are you going to give us Arcbeetle's rare medal?- everyone sweatdropped.  
  
-Of course not. I know something about them. They'll give you a chance to fight and get Erika without giving them your medal. I'll lend Ikki some of my medaparts. Trust me, you're going to need them-.  
  
-How do you know that?- Koji asked.  
  
-Trust me- the Phantom Renegade said, and disappeared (with a lot of smoke and noise) (as usual).  
  
-It's 6:00 pm. What are we going to do now?- Koji said.  
  
-We shall go to the burned building. It's nearly time- Ikki said.  
  
-Okay- everyone said.  
  
Koji was saying (well, not really saying, I think it's better to say 'shouting') that he would rescue Erika and impress everyone... while Rintaro was repeating to everyone his 'dude, everything will be all right' phrase...  
  
-Wait a second- Koji said- how does the Phantom Renegade know what will they do? Bet he's the leader of the Phantom robbo gang- he added in a triumphal tone.  
  
-Koji...?- Karin said in a veeeeeery sweet tone (well, not sweet, I'd say a little sarcastic).  
  
-What?- Koji smiled at her.  
  
-Shut up!- Karin said. (Abby: okay, I know Karin doesn't do this but Koji can be really...em...you know...)  
  
As they went away, Ikki watched Belmont. He wasn't cheerful, as Ikki had seen him when he had just arrived. Now he was looking very worried, sad, and guilty. He hardly spoke.  
  
'He must really love her' Ikki thought 'and, why not? Erika has always been pretty bossy and everything, but she's a good girl. She's nice, smart and (now I can't deny it) pretty. She deserves it'.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
***In the same secret place***  
  
-What are you going to do now? Let me go or you will be sorry for this!- Erika yelled.  
  
-What are you going to do? Throw me your short, ponytailed friend and your pretty boyfriend? Hahahahaha. Don't make me laugh-  
  
He was the same man who had slapped her face earlier. But this time she could see him, as she was not eye-blinded anymore. He wasn't older than 22, wore an ugle gray suit, and sunglasses. He was taking Erika upstairs.  
  
-Where are you taking me?- she asked.  
  
-Upstairs- he answered. That wasn't the answer Erika was thinking of...I mean, it wasn't a very useful answer...  
  
-What for?- she said.  
  
-I don't know. The Phantom robbos just pay us for keeping an eye on you; I don't know what they want to do with you. I'm just having fun-.  
  
-Yeah, right, lots of fun...-she said sarcasticly.  
  
Erika then remembered the other guy. 'Who was the other guy?' she thought 'I recognize his voice, but...who is he? Why is he trying to help me?'... Her thoughts didn't last long: they arrived to the first floor (because she had been locked in the basement). Then he tied Erika against a column, making the rope to give several turns around all her body. Then he took out of his pocket a red piece of cloth and tied it around Erika's mouth.  
  
-We don't want you to spoil your friends' fun, do we?- he told her- so stay quiet and everything will be fine-.  
  
Erika made a 'what are you talking about?' face. The man understood and told her:  
  
-I was told that they would be allowed to fight for you. But don't worry. The Phantom robbos have the best medafighters in the world. They don't have a chance- he looked at Erika's wrist- By the way, I'm so sorry, but I'll have to take your medawatch-.  
  
Erika struggled and squirmed as hard as she could but she couldn't do anything to prevent him from taking it.  
  
-I know you'll understand, my pretty- and gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
  
He left laughing like crazy. Erika was still a little scared, her tears flowing more than ever, as she was thinking about lots of people: Ikki, Metabee, Brass...Belmont (of course), and...that guy trying to help her. Then she thought:  
  
-Well, I guess I still have a small hope-  
  
What hope do you think they have? Who is that misterious man who wants to help her? How does the Phantom Renegade know what the bad guys are up to?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________  
  
Do you want to know what will happen next? You'll find out pretty soon...  
  
Hahahahaha, I'm not that bad... The next chapter's name is 'The burned building and the tasks'; it's already written and typed, so wait for it, as it will come out very soon, I'm just waiting for reviews...  
  
Abby L. 


	6. The Burned Building and the Tasks

CHAPTER 6: THE BURNED BUILDING AND THE TASKS  
  
Belmont, Ikki, Metabee, Brass, Koji, Karin and Rintaro headed to the burned building. It used to be (in the past) a very beautiful building, but after an awful accidente it became gray and dirty. Some said it was haunted and others that it was cursed. No one wanted to go there: an ugly, smoky, spooky building (I mean, would you?).  
  
They headed (as I said before) to this gray building. They were all worried, Ikki and Belmont the most (for obvious reasons). They arrived at the door. They entered.  
  
A Phantom robbo came along with his medabot and told them:  
  
-Our boss says you shall have an oportunity to save your friend without giving us your medal. In fact, this is only for us to have a little fun...- he laughed evily.  
  
-And what shall we do?- asked Ikki in a very desafiant tone.  
  
-You shall fight. Two of you, along with their medabots and your friend's medabot- he said, pointing at Brass- so, two persons and three medabots must pass the four tasks-..  
  
-Tasks?- asked Belmont, raising his eyebrows.  
  
-Yes. Four different fights. Four different medabot fights, four robattles in different conditions. So choose your medafighters and prepare to follow the instructions-.  
  
-I'll go- Ikki said- I have a double duty. I have to protect Metabee's rare medal. Besides, Erika is my best friend, so I can't let anything happen to her-.  
  
-And I'll go too- Koji said- I've got a very powerful medabot, and I'm a very powerful medafighter too. Without me, you don't have a chance...- but he was really thinking something like 'this is a great chance to impress both Karin and Erika, as I can't choose one of them yet...'  
  
-No, wait- Belmont said, interrumpting Koji's thoughts- I want to go and save Erika. This is all my fault-.  
  
-It was not, dude- Rintaro said.  
  
-Please. I can be useful- Belmont said, and looked at Ikki with his begging eyes.  
  
-Okay. Belmont and I will go- said Ikki.  
  
-Why him? I'm the second one in Japan- Koji said.  
  
-Yeah, dude, but Belmont is number one in Iceland- Rintaro said. This made Koji really angry, but everyone ignored him. (Abby: if you thought Koji was nice, yep, it was only because he wanted to watch all Iceland soccer matches...). -Very good- the Phantom robbo said- the others can wait outside-.  
  
'It's a trap' Belmont thought as everyone who was not fighting got out.  
  
-What must we do now?- Ikki asked.  
  
-You shall go downstairs, to the basement. You will perform the first task there-.  
  
-Where's Erika?- Belmont said.  
  
-You'll find out later. Do as I said-  
  
-Okay- Ikki told Belmont- let's go.  
  
They ran downstairs. There they found two Phantom robbos and, behind them, a big swimming pool.  
  
-The first task is a simple race- one of Phantom robbos said- It is a race and a robattle. One of you will race my companion, while the other will robattle with me. If both of you win, you can pass to the second task. If not, you must give us the rare medal and you shall have your friend back- he added with an evil smile.  
  
-By the way, in the swimming part, the medafighter who arrives first will win (not the medabot). So choose who'll do each thing- said the other.  
  
-I'll do the swimming thing- Belmont told Ikki- You're better robattling than swimming. And I have a water-type medabot-.  
  
-Okay- Ikki said.  
  
-Great, dude, I liked that- Metabee said- that way, my beautiful medaparts won't get wet-.  
  
-Okay- Belmont said- Orkamar, transport!!!- and his medabot appeared.  
  
Belmont and Orkamar standed in front of the swimming pool, next to the Phantom robbo and his medabot (Aquamar); while Ikki and Metabee stood in front of the other Phantom robbo and his medabot (Foxuno).  
  
Mr. Referee appeared and made all his 'then it's agreed' thing. (Abby: sorry, I don't like Mr. Referee). When he said: 'Medabots, robattle!' Ikki and Metabee started fighting, while Belmont and Orkamar threw themselves to the water and started swimming.  
  
Ikki and Metabee finished off their rivals almost immediatly ('Dude, I'm the best' Metabee said), and went to watch the race.  
  
Belmont was doing fine, too. He had a very large advantage. But then, Belmont felt something grabbing his ankle and, a little later, he sank.  
  
-Belmont!- Ikki shouted.  
  
Belmont couldn't hear him. Aquamar was holding him under the water. He was struggling but it was no use. He was running out of oxigen...  
  
-That's cheating!!- Ikki said- that medabot is trying to drown him!-  
  
Orkamar felt very angry and shot Aquamar, who immediatly let Belmont go. He swam to the surface, rested a little to take a deep breath, then he continued swimming with Orkamar at his side. They won just for a few seconds and got out of the water.  
  
-Are you okay?- Ikki asked.  
  
-I'm fine- Belmont answered- we've won-.  
  
-Yeah, dude, you two rock underwater!!!- Metabee said. Brass didn't say anything, but she was jumping of joy.  
  
-Wow, I can't believe it!- said one of the bad guys- Well, you've passed the first task. You'll perform the second one on the third floor. Go now- .  
  
-But tell us where is Erika!- Belmont said.  
  
-Don't insist- he replied- you'll find out when you finish all four tasks or when you give us that rare medal-.  
  
-In your dreams!- Metabee said- let's go, guys-.  
  
The two boys and the medabots ran upstairs, to the third floor. There they just found a robattle field and three Phantom robbos.  
  
-Guess what the next task is about?- one of them asked them.  
  
-A robattle?- Metabee said.  
  
-Yep, you agains the three of us-.  
  
-That's cheating. Two against three- Belmont said.  
  
-That's not cheating- the guy answered- You also have three medabots- he added pointing at Brass.  
  
-She's not ours- Ikki said- and we don't have Erika's medawatch to fight with Brass-.  
  
-I think I can fix that out- the guy said, throwing something at Belmont's feet. It was Erika's medawatch.  
  
-How did you...?- Belmont asked.  
  
-We borrowed it from her, as she's not using it now...- they showed an evil smile- one of you should use it-.  
  
-I'll do it- Belmont said. He carefully lifted it and put on his wrist- Brass, Orkamar, prepare yourselves-.  
  
-Okay- Brass said.  
  
-We're ready- Orkamar added.  
  
-Let's make them feel sorry for what they have done- Belmont said.  
  
-Let's do it- Ikki said.  
  
-That's talking, dude- Metabee said- let's make them kiss their bots goodbye-.  
  
-Then it's agreeeeeeeed!!!- Mr. Referee said (Abby: and you know what happens next, I don't have to remind you)- Medabots, robattle!!!-  
  
The battle started. Ikki and Metabee where fighting against a Belzelga, while Belmont, Orkamar and Brass where fighting against two Sabotinas. And they all were doing fine.  
  
-Dude, I'm the best...- Metabee kept saying (as usual) while he was fighting.  
  
-Metabee, missile launch- Ikki said.  
  
-You don't have to say it twice- Metabee said, then he turned to the Phantom robbo- It's time for you to kiss your bot goodbye...missile launch!!!-Aaaaaaaaand boom!!! Belzelga's medal was ejected.  
  
Ikki turned to see Belmont's fight. The other two medafighters ordered their Medabots to shoot at Belmont's wrist to break one of the medawatches he was wearing. They didn't, but a bullet made a small wound on his arm that started to bleed. This made him feel very angry.  
  
-I'll make you be sorry for this! Orkamar, use your special attack! Brass, shoot the other's head!-.  
  
They both did as they were told. The Sabotinas ceased functioning, and their medals were ejected.  
  
-Function ceased! The winners are Metabee, Brass and Orkamar- Mr. Referee said. (Abby: my big, big question is: why always Metabee first?)  
  
-Dude, we rock- Metabee said. (Abby: well, that's not the answer I was looking for...)-. And Belmont is some medafighter! Very much unlike Ikki...-he added.  
  
-Hey!!- Ikki said, about ten seconds after Metabee's comment (he has always been a little slow to react).  
  
Brass took care of Belmont's wound by holding the bleeding with an old piece of cloth they found, using it as a bandage.  
  
-Thanks, Brass, - Belmont said- now let's go-.  
  
-The third task will take place one the fifth floor- one of the Phantom robbos told them.  
  
-Okay- Ikki said- let's go-.  
  
When they arrived to the fifth floor, they met another three Phantom robbos and their medabots (three Sabotinas). They wore some kind of gas masks instead of their usual Phantom-Renegade-like masks. When Belmont noticed, he started getting worried.  
  
-What are they up to now?- he asked Ikki.  
  
-No idea- he answered, as surprised as Belmont.  
  
-Welcome to the third task. This one is for your medabots, not for you-. One of them said as he pushed a button on his remote control. All the doors were closed hermetically, and a blue gas started to scape from the air conditoning system.  
  
-What's that?- Ikki and Belmont asked at the same time.  
  
-We call it 'smoky cloroform', our boss invented it- they answered- You two are going to take a ten minute nap while we robattle with your medabots-.  
  
The concentration of the blue gas began to grow. Ikki and Belmont started feeling drowsy.  
  
-This...is not...fair...- Belmont complained, feeling weak...  
  
-Life is not fair, pal- they answered.  
  
Ikki could not stay on his feet anymore. He fell on his knees and then with his face against the floor. It took a little more time to make Belmont do the same; but a few minutes later he was on the floor too, fighting not to fall asleep.  
  
The medabots watched in horror.  
  
-What are we going to do now?- Brass asked.  
  
What will happen next? Will Metabee, Brass and Orkamar be able to robattle without Ikki and Belmont? Will they save Erika?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________  
  
Poor Belmont, poor Ikki... (well, about Ikki, I don't feel very sorry for him) so let me say: Poor Belmont (Hahahahahaha)... Poor Belmont when Erika's brother...well, I won't tell... (buahahahaha, I'm cruel, I don't have heart nor feelings...)  
  
I won't take too long to update, please be patient...  
  
Keep reading and reviewing, please, and I'll love you more than yesterday...  
  
Abby L. 


	7. Broken Promise

CHAPTER 7: BROKEN PROMISE  
  
-What are we going to do now?- Brass said.  
  
-I think we should make them kiss their bots good-bye...-Metabee said.  
  
-Another robattle?- Mr. Referee said- okay, ready? ...robattle!!!-  
  
A new robattle started. Without their medafighters, the medabots made lots of mistakes...until...  
  
-That's enough- Metabee said- let's make a team...- and he directed them.  
  
-Give up, or we'll make our Sabotinas to shoot your medafighters- the Phantom robbos said. This made Metabee and the other metabots very angry.  
  
-What? You can't do that!- Metabee said.  
  
-Yes- they told him.  
  
But then...  
  
-Okay, you asked for it, you'll get it- Metabee said.  
  
Metabee started to glow...a green glow...  
  
-Wow- Orkamar said.  
  
-The medaforce!- Brass said.  
  
-Hope this teaches you not to kidnap any of my friends- Metabee said- MEDAFORCE!!!-  
  
A huge explosion took place. The Sabotinas' medals were ejected.  
  
-Function ceased. And the winners are Metabee, Orkamar and Brass!!!!- and he disappeared. The Phantom robbos were very surprised, but told them to go to the first floor.  
  
The three medabots approached to Ikki and Belmont.  
  
-They are both fast asleep- Brass said, watching them closely- what are we going to do now?-  
  
-I guess we should wait until they wake up- Orkamar said- It won't take more than two minutes, I hope-.  
  
Orkamar was right. They woke up pretty soon.  
  
-Are you two okay?- Metabee asked.  
  
-Yeah- Ikki replied, yawning. Belmont nodded in agreement.  
  
-What are we going to do now?- Ikki asked.  
  
-Last task, Sleeping Beauty- Metabee answered, making Ikki to go red- First floor. Let's go-.  
  
They went downstair. Belmont's heart was beating faster and harder. 'One more task and Erika will be safe again' he thought. He was very mistaken...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
They arrived to the first floor (where the entrance was located). They didn't see anything different, just lots of Phantom robbos (Abby: I think 'just' is not a proper word for this...em...situation), and their medabots (Abby: okay, 'just' is defenetly not the proper word for this) and two nomal-dressed guys about 21 or 22 years old. One of them was the gray-suit- dressed one we already know (Abby: the one who took Erika's medawatch), and the other one was wearing jeans and a blue shirt. He looked familiar to Ikki and Metabee, but they couldn't say who was he.  
  
The Phantom robbos let the others (Karin, Koji and Rintaro) enter the room.  
  
-The last task is a simple robattle- said the guy that wore the blue shirt- If you win you'll have your friend back. If you loose, she'll stay here unless you give up the rare medal. It's up to you-.  
  
As he spoke, he pushed a button on the wall. The wooden doors at the back part of the building opened themselves. Then they saw Erika. She was fast asleep, tied against a column.  
  
Belmont's heart was beating so hard it hurt. Ikki was obviously feeling quite the same, as he looked very pale.  
  
-Don't give up, dude- Metabee said- Come on, we can still save her, Ikki!-  
  
-Come on, Belmont- Orkamar said- this is the last robattle-.  
  
The two boys smiled, as their doubts went away.  
  
-Yeah, let's do it!- Ikki said.  
  
-Okay- added the guy of the ugly suit- You two shall robattle against me and my medabot: Mega-Emperor!!- Ikki look surprised, but Belmont's face didn't change a bit.  
  
-I do not fear you- he said- I'm ready-.  
  
-So it's agreeeeeeeeed...- you know who told that...- Medabots, robattle!!!- .  
  
-Prepare to kiss your bot good bye- Metabee said.  
  
The robattle began. Mega-Emperor started to shoot. It was very difficult to attack him, but also to avoid being hit by its laser.  
  
-Come on, Metabee, go!!- Ikki said.  
  
-Orkamar, Brass, attack him!!-  
  
No use. Mega-Emperor avoided all attacks.  
  
-Shoot his eyes!- a voice behind Belmont was heard. It was the guy in the blue shirt. 'It's weird' Belmont thought 'the bad guy is helping us???'  
  
-Hahahahahaha- the medafighter laughed- you'll never win, give up!!-  
  
-You wish- Belmont said- Orkamar, use your shockwave, and try to shoot his eyes!!-.  
  
-Got it!- Orkamar did what he was told to. Mega-Emperor's medal was ejected.  
  
-Function ceased- Mr. Referee said- and the winners are Metabee, Orkamar and Brass (once again, why Metabee first?)...  
  
-Congratulations, you have fullfilled the four tasks- they guy in blue said- Now- he added, getting close to Erika- a promise is a promise- he untied her and carried her in arms (as she was still fast asleep) left her at Belmont's side and stood back.  
  
-Wait, who are you?- Belmont asked, but didn't wait for the answer, as Erika woke up.  
  
-Belmont, Ikki, you did it!!- she said smiling, then she turned to Belmont- I missed you so much- she hugged him.  
  
-I missed you too- he replied- specially to watch how your eyes sparkle (this made Erika's face to go red)- he handed her medawatch- this belongs to you-.  
  
-Thanks- she smiled, and turned to the guy in blue, stearing at him in amazement- Mark? What on earth are you doing here?-  
  
-Long story- he answered.  
  
-Let's go home- Belmont said- it's very late, and I think your brother will be very upset-.  
  
-Not so fast- a figure in the dark said- I'll have that rare medal or you're not getting out of here-.  
  
-Yeah, right- Metabee said- says who?-.  
  
In response, a medabot (Phoenix) flew towards them, grabbed Erika and took her to the figure, holding her in the air with his tail.  
  
-Says me- the figure answered.  
  
-Let me go!!- Erika said, squirming- I've had enough-.  
  
-Who are you?- Ikki asked furiously.  
  
-Oh, you know me...Ikki Tenryo- the figure answered.  
  
-You know us- another figure said came out and stood next to the first one.  
  
They stepped forward.  
  
-No!!- Ikki said- It can't be true...-  
  
Everyone steared at them in amazement...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________________________  
  
I don't mean to be bad, I'm so sorry this chapter was very short. I'll update really soon, so please read and review...  
  
Abby L. 


	8. Her Life is in Danger!

CHAPTER 8: HER LIFE IS IN DANGER!!!  
  
-Seaslug? Miss Caviar?- Karin asked very surprised.  
  
-Yes, we decided to made another gang and conquer the world, as you were very rude and didn't let us...- Seaslug began to cry and miss (now mrs.) Caviar was hugging him...  
  
-Dude, what a tragedy- Metabee said sarcasticly- Don't make me cry...-  
  
-I'll tell you what will be a tragedy- Seaslug said- If you don't give that rare medal right away- he said as he held Erika's chin- we'll put this right in her veins- he showed a syringe full of a transparent liquid- so hurry up and ...-  
  
He was still talking when three medafighters entered the room. They already knew them: The Phantom Renegade, and Erika's brother and sister, with their medabots: Arcbeetle, Hakado and Sir Gold. Mark transported his medabot, Bayonet. Stephie was carrying a backpack  
  
-Let our sister go- Steve said in a tone that made Belmont shiver.  
  
-And what happens if I don't?- Seaslug asked.  
  
-We'll make you feel really sorry- Stephie said.  
  
-You'll see- Mark said.  
  
-You traidor!!!- Seaslug said- Help me steal the medals or else...-  
  
-Or else what?- he aswered. Everyone watched amazed. Who was this guy?  
  
-Why did you betrayed me?- Seaslug asked.  
  
-Got to help my little sister-in-law - he said. Everyone steared at him - I'm Stephie's boyfriend, and a friend of the Phantom Renegade...-.  
  
Now Ikki understood how did the Phantom Renegade knew what the Phantom robbos were up to, and why that Mark was helping them.  
  
-So it's agreed- mr. Referee said- medabots, robattle!!!-.  
  
A huge battle started. Everyone was figthing: Karin and Neutranurse, Koji and Sumillidon, Rintaro and Kantaroth, Steve, Stephie and Mark and their medabots, and, of course, the Phantom Renegade and Arcbeetle.  
  
After a while, it seemed like a medabot graveyard. Almost all the Phantom robbo's medabots had stopped functioning, and Mr. Referee had had to multiply himself to be in every robattle.  
  
-Go and fight, Phoenix!- Seaslug said- I can handle her- he added taking Erika.  
  
-Let me go, you vermin...- Erika shouted as she was squirming to get free, but all her effords were useless.  
  
Miss Caviar was not fighting, she was just holding the syringe.  
  
Belmont was robbatling with Phoenix.  
  
-Orkamar, finish him!- Belmont said- Shock wave!-.  
  
Orkamar did as he was told.  
  
-Function ceased! The winner is Orkamar!- Mr. Referee said.  
  
Belmont and Ikki turned to Seaslug.  
  
-Release her!!!-  
  
-First the rare medal!- Seaslug answered  
  
-Never!- Ikki said.  
  
-Never? Okay, you leave me no choice- Seaslug said as miss Caviar introduced the liquid into Erika's vein. She struggled but could not prevent it. When miss Caviar finished, Seaslug threw Erika forward, and Belmont catched her.  
  
Erika seemed okay, but suddenly she started shaking and sweating. Meanwhile, miss Caviar and Seaslug where trying to scape, but Steve and his medabot caught Seaslug.  
  
-What the hell was in that syringe??- he said very ( Abby: I mean it, very) angry. Belmont felt a shudder.  
  
-Do you think I'm thick enoght to tell you?- Seaslug asked.  
  
-No- Stephie answered, walking toward Seaslug and her brother- we think you're coward enough to tell us-.  
  
-I won't- Seaslug insisted.  
  
-Oh oh- Stephie said- If I were you, I wouldn't make Steve angry, I mean it, he can get really, shall we say, upset?-  
  
Seaslug believe her, as Steve was giving him a very nasty look.  
  
-Okay- Seaslug said- she's lost anyway. We gave her an insulin shot- then he ran away, where miss Caviar was waiting for him.  
  
Everyone gasped. It sounded really bad, but Stephie just laughed and shouted 'Bingo!!!'. Ikki and Belmont were stearing at her. Has she just gone crazy?  
  
-No, I'm not crazy- Stephie said, guessing their thoughts- I know exactly what to do- she opened her backpack and took out a big chocolate bar and gave it to Erika.  
  
-Eat it, quick- she said.  
  
-What's that for?- Ikki asked.  
  
-Trust me. Meanwhile, we should take her to the hospital-.  
  
-We can go in my car- Karin said.  
  
-Okay-  
  
When they were all inside Karin's limo, Erika stopped shaking, but she began feeling drowsy. She couldn't make her eyes stay opened.  
  
-This is bad, I think she'll faint soon- Stephie said- I need honey- she added.  
  
-What? Why?- everyone asked.  
  
-I think I have a jar here- Karin said, opening the fridge- yes, here it is!-  
  
-Why do you have honey in your limo, Karin?- Ikki asked, very surprised.  
  
-My mom said it's a very good medicine for a cold, honey with lemon- Karin said smiling- I'm always prepared...-.  
  
(Anime fall)  
  
Stephie introduced two fingers into the honey jar, and then put them in Erika's mouth.  
  
-This will help- she explained- it's what we do when a diabetic injects himself insuline and forgets to have his meal-.  
  
-Cool, dude- Rintaro said.  
  
Erika had fallen into unconciousness when they arrived to the hospital. Only Stephie could enter to the checking room, as she worked there. About ten minutes later, she came out and said Erika was okay, but she was staying there all night for observation. Everyone felt happy.  
  
It was about two o'clock in the morning. Erika was in bed, and she couldn't sleep. She was alone. Her sister was out, talking to Steve, maybe trying to convince him not to kill Belmont.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened softly. A dark figure started to walk toward Erika.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay guys, this was chapter 8, next one is the last, so wait for it!!!  
  
Abby L. 


	9. It's not goodbye

CHAPTER 9: IT'S NOT GOOD-BYE  
  
Someone entered Erika's room. It was Belmont. Erika was a bit ashamed of everything that had just happened, so she closed her eyes and pretended she was asleep. Belmont didn't notice, as his eyes weren't used to the dark when he entered. He sat on a chair next to Erika's bed.  
  
-I'm sorry- he said- everything that happened to you today was my fault. I'm sorry. That was all my fault...-he said, covering his face with his hands.  
  
-It wasn't- Erika told him in a soft, low voice- you know it. Don't keep torturing yourself. I don't blame you- she smiled.  
  
-But I...- he started, but saying, but couldn't continue anymore, as (for the first time ever) a silver tear scaped from one of his eyes and fell on Erika's hand- I'm sorry. I'm not supposed to cry. I was very worried and scared...- but Erika sat on her bed and put a finger on Belmont's lips to make him stop talking.  
  
-Everything's okay now- she said. Belmont sat on Erika's bed. Erika put her arms around his shoulders, as Belmont took her chin with one hand, and her waist with the other.  
  
-It's true- Belmont said.  
  
-What's true?- Erika asked.  
  
-That you don't know what you have until you nearly loose it- he aswered.  
  
Their faces were getting closer and closer, until their lips touched. As they kissed, tears of joy were running on each face. When they finally broke apart, the door opened. It was Ikki.  
  
-Hi. You okay?- Ikki asked.  
  
-Yeah- Erika said, drying her face with her sleeve- Thanks to you two-.  
  
-You're welcome. Belmont, you and me make a great team. Pity you're not from Japan- Ikki said. They shock hands (now sincerily) and smiled at each other.  
  
-Erika, we got loads of help, from your bro and sis- Ikki said.  
  
Stephie came in.  
  
-All right boys, sorry to interrupt, but this young lady needs to sleep a little. You can talk tomorrow-.  
  
Ikki said good-bye and left. Belmont gave her a quick good-bye kiss on the mouth when Stephie was not watching, as she was busy talking to Ikki. Then Belmont remembered.  
  
-Erika- he said- about your brother...-  
  
-Oh, right, em, Belmont, it has been a pleasure to meet you- she said.  
  
-What...- he started, but Stephie pulled him out and closed the door.  
  
Steve was standing near the door, his arms crossed and looking very upset. Belmont had no choice but to pass near him. Then Steve pushed Belmont against the wall with one hand.  
  
-I thought I told you to take good care of my sister- he said. Belmont swallowed, as Steve continued- I just wanted to... thank you- he smiled and let him go- I was just kidding, I know she can take care of herself, but I just like to scare boys who get near her-.  
  
They shook hands too. After that, Belmont went to Koji's mansion. As he was getting in bed, he thought: 'everything's okay at last'.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
The next days were a lot more NORMAL. No Phantom robbos, no kidnaps, no robattles (well, just a few)...  
  
Erika got out of the hospital as the doctor could see she was okay. Belmont went to her house almost every day, to take her to have an ice cream or to watch a soccer match (Abby: by the way, Koji was happy and behaving okay...)  
  
The Soccer World Cup lasted about a month (team Iceland had won 3° place), the best month in Erika's life. After that, Erika began to feel depressed, as Belmont was going home really soon with his dad.  
  
The night before Belmont had to go back to Iceland, he went to her house, gave her a letter and kissed her good-bye. It was a very sad kiss.  
  
-Belmont- Erika said- don't go. You can stay here-.  
  
-Erika- he answered- I have to go back. I don't belong here. You're the only reason I'm here-.  
  
-But I don't want to say good bye- she said.  
  
-It's not good bye- he said- I promise you-.  
  
He hugged her, and that made her cry even more. When Belmont went home, Erika got to her room, threw the letter to the floor and threw herself to the bed. Loads of tears were flowing from her eyes. She cried until she fell asleep.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, Erika woke up. She took the letter she had thrown the night before, but didn't read it, she just put it in her pocket. She went to the airport. She wanted to see him before...  
  
She saw team Iceland and Belmont's dad getting on the plane. But no Belmont. 'He must be on the plane by now' she thought. Again, she couldn't keep her tears from flowing out as the plane started to move and gain height.  
  
So Belmont was gone. Now. Forever...  
  
She put her hand in her pocket and felt a paper. She took it out. Belmont's letter. She opened it. It only said: 'We will always be together now'.  
  
-I don't understand- she whispered to herself- he's gone, maybe forever...-  
  
-Don't cry, pretty girl- she heard a boy telling her- I can't see your sparky eyes...-  
  
Erika dried her face with her sleeve. It couldn't be true...  
  
Three boys were standing there. And she knew all of them. Heckla and Batona, and Belmont.  
  
-But, but...the plane- she said- how...-  
  
-I'm staying- Belmont said- I'm starting high school this year here. Heckla and Batona are staying too, as they want to study here.  
  
-Why didn't you tell me?-  
  
-I didn't know until yesterday morning. It was my dad's surprise to me- he answered smiling.  
  
She couldn't believe it. Speachless, she just embraced Belmont, still crying, but now she was crying of joy. Heckla and Batona found Ikki and the others, and went to tell the news to everybody, leaving Belmont and Erika alone.  
  
-Of all the people I've met, you're the one with the biggest heart, Erika. I love you...- he said.  
  
They smiled at each other and kissed.  
  
(Abby: The four tasks proved Belmont's love and Ikki's friendship to Erika. So, fairy tales say: '...and they lived happylly ever after'. But I say: they got into loads of trouble, laughs, and, of course, robattles, but they were happy).  
  
THE END  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay guys, I know it was a little sappy (just a little...) but I'd like to thank you for reading my fic.  
  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand remember: ERIKA AND BELMONT FOREVER!!!!  
  
Abby L. 


End file.
